Look After You: For Sasha & Becky
by korraborra
Summary: A one shot for Sasha/Becky. Romance. Team B.A.E. has always been a close unit, closer than what the viewers know. Things progress gradually, so when Sasha gets badly injured at HiaC, Bex is right there for her when she needs her most.


Look After You  
 _For Sasha & Becky_

The two of them had always been best friends from the day they met; there was this undeniable connection that brought them closer to one another. Conversation came easy, their personalities meshed well, and they both had similar goals in mind. Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch, two of the Four Horsewomen who grew up together in NXT, were going to change the way that Women's Wrestling was perceived with the audience. For far too many years, the women were the sideshow, nothing more than just sexy things to gawk at and humiliate no matter the talent; this had to change, and who better than the Four Horsewomen to ignite that change slowly but surely? But for these two young women, they didn't expect anything less of themselves… of course they would steal the show from the men and change the game; it was always their destiny. Divas Revolution? No, they _were_ the Revolution; they just didn't need a tagline every time they performed in the ring. Chemistry, athleticism, a variety of different match types: The Four Horsewomen had it all and could do it all.

But when it came to Sasha and Becky… Sasha brought out the best in the Irish Lass Kicker, and Becky knew this… however, Becky also brought out an extra layer of character out of the Boss; there was this desire to beat the other woman at her own game, to prove that she was just as strong as the 'Delty Diva' and could hang at her level of physical power. Because that was their relationship, trying to one up the other and creating some good ol'-fashioned competition.

These two women grew up together in NXT, yes… from their Team B.A.E. alliance to championship matches together to the Main Roster; their rivalry was something no one could forget, and it was something they cherished behind the scenes unbeknownst to the fans. They were each other's favorite opponents because they knew they could go all out against each other; that's not to say they can't do the same with anyone else - it was just something they could trust between themselves. So when the day came, the day of the draft picks, that they were separated, tears were shed, knowing the next time they would lock arms again would be far, far away.

"You're gonna tear it up on Smackdown Live, sister," Sasha said to her orange-haired friend, part of her somewhat envious that Bex was going to Boss's preferred brand without her. Becky nodded and swallowed hard, trying to force back the emotions she was feeling; she, too, wished her sister was joining her over on the Blue side.

"And you're gonna make Raw the Sasha Banks Show." She forced a smile even though tears were sparkling in her eyes. "Move over, Kevin Owens." The two embraced, practically squeezing the air out of the other.

It wasn't goodbye; it was a see-you-soon.

They had sporadic appearances together, like at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn II and Summerslam, but the two never grew apart; in a way, they grew closer, writing letters that expressed sorrow, joy, and feelings of loneliness and a look toward the future, as well as constant good-morning and good-night texts. They called each other at least once a week, speaking for as long as they could without falling asleep on the phone. Meeting up in person may have seemed impossible, but at least modern technology didn't fail them.

 _'My dearest Boss,'_ At her hotel room, the former Women's Champion read aloud one of the letters she received from her Lass Kicking buddy, her lips stretched from ear-to-ear in a big smile. She tucked some of her pink hair behind her ear and kept reading.

 _'My dearest Boss:_

 _Today, it is September 10th, and by the time you read this, it will be September 11th, and you will be comfortable in your hotel bed as you watch me become the Inaugural Smackdown Women's Champion. And in no time, you will get your one-on-one rematch with Charlotte, and you will be champ again, and we will rule out respective brands together. Sound like a plan? A Team B.A.E. takeover of the Main Roster? It's the best we can do for now since we're apart… still hating it. I wish I was fighting you for a championship again; I'm in the mood for an all-out brawl just between the two of us… who does a better suplex, huh? Or maybe a submission match… the Bank Statement versus the Dis-Arm-Her; which is better? Haha, sorry, I have put too much thought into this. But I just can't help it… we make such magic in the ring. I may have watched our Takeover: Unstoppable match recently, so all the feels are coming back… people were saying that's what got them to pay attention to Women's Wrestling, y'know that, right? We did it. We're just gonna have to do it again while we're on the Main Roster… imagine us at Wrestlemania! And just us, no Charlotte involved like this past year, haha. Just kidding, a Four Horsewomen Fatal-Fourway at 'Mania is our destiny. I know it is._

 _Everyone here at Smackdown Live is great, and it's a lot of fun here - the locker room is strong, united, and full of such life - but there's only one Boss in my life. There's only one Hugger and one Queen. But I reiterate… only one Boss. I miss you. We gotta find time to get coffee or brunch or just something - anything. I need to see your beautiful face soon. Wish Raw and Smackdown would tour closer to each other so we could hang out for a few damn minutes._

 _Anyway, I was just thinking of you. Hope you are well and the Women's locker room over on Raw is treating you right (otherwise they have me to talk to!). I'll pun ya later, sister!_

 _All my love,_

 _Bex'_

Sasha chuckled throughout the small note from her best friend, and did indeed go on to watch her become the Inaugural Smackdown Women's Champion, beating out five other women in order to get that coveted prize. Sasha screamed out in glee as she saw Carmella submit to the Dis-Arm-Her, shed tears as she saw Becky take in the 'You Deserve It' chants (and shed a few more when she said she never held a championship before), and proceeded to jump on the bed out of excitement. She earned it, and now her lifelong dream came true in front of the entire world. The crowd that night was right; no one was more deserving than the first ever Irish female to win a championship in the WWE.

"Hey, sister," Sasha grabbed her phone and uttered those few words into it, Becky on the other line. The pink haired beauty's heart was beating up a storm. "I'm so proud of you, champ!" Needless to say, the ladies were crying for a very long time that night. "You finally did it…"

Soon it was October 3rd, and Raw was heating up immensely; Sasha was cashing in on her rematch clause, in no less than Main Event… something women haven't done since Lita and Trish Stratus twelve years prior. A fitting place for two wrestling soulmates fighting over their brand's most prestigious prize.

Becky was in her hotel room this time, on the edge of her bed, her hands cupping her face and her eyes glued to the screen. She didn't dare blink or move or look away; the match meant too much, and it was just that damn good. Suicide dives, corkscrew moonsaults, hurricanranas; the ladies brought it, and the emotions were just as high as they were when Sasha won the title the first time on Raw.

"Come on, Sasha… get up…" Becky mumbled as she rocked back and forth a little bit.

 _"Stay… down!"_ Charlotte hissed at Sasha on screen, slapping her across the face before throwing her at the ropes. One hurricanrana later, and the Bank Statement was locked in on the champion… there was a pin attempt… but Sasha hung on strong, countering the counter, and this time she made sure to really stretch Charlotte's back, practically making her head touch her feet as she was forced to submit and make Sasha a two-time Raw Women's Champion.

It was Becky's turn to scream out in joy, tears immediately falling from her eyes as she bounced on her bed like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. Sasha spread the title out in front of her and allowed herself to just marvel its beauty.

"She did it…" Becky went off to call her as soon as she could, barely able to keep her voice steady while the two sisters chatted. Again, tears were shed as they had been before.

Rematches were inevitable, and Charlotte was due for hers. Since the two of them were so determined to create history throughout their rivalry, Sasha decided that she was ready to take it a step further...

"Charlotte has a rematch against me at Hell in a Cell. Well, I say... how about we up the ante and make it Sasha Banks versus Charlotte _inside_ Hell in a Cell?!"

The stage was set inside the most dangerous structure known in the WWE… and they were doing it in the main event no less; there was no other place to put them except there.

Becky felt her heart strings being tugged as she met up with Sasha in Boston before the pay-per-view; admittedly, the structure gave her nightmares just thinking about it, so it was good to be able to have a chat with the champion herself beforehand.

"How're you feeling going in?" Becky asked, stirring sugar in her coffee with a small spoon.

"I'm good, Bex," Sasha replied, her facial features relaxed; she meant it. "I'm feeling strong. No way in hell is Ms. Daddy's Girl walking away with my championship."

"Glad to hear it…"

Sasha frowned at that, noting that Bex ignored her small pun. "You're worried for me, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Bex, you haven't even looked up at me since you got that coffee… and you're acting quiet which is not like you at all. Come on, where's that Straight Fire?" Sasha knew her so well… too well. Becky was staring down at her cup of joe, avoiding eye contact for the life of her. Why was she feeling this way…?

"…I… just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"If you're worried about that, you're in the wrong profession, sweetheart."

"Sash…" she looked up at the pink haired champion with an uncharacteristically sad expression on her face; Sasha had been smiling and trying to kid around but the sight of her sister's look caused said smile to disappear. "I'm serious. Nothing compares to that monster. And Charlotte… she's gonna do everything in her power to regain that title…"

"Oh, and I'm gonna let that happen?"

"No, of course not; I'm just sayin' be on high alert."

"Bex, I love you, but I don't need you to tell me that. Charlotte can do whatever she likes, but this title isn't leaving my grasp; I'm going to fight just as hard, if not harder to keep this my baby. Lil Boss Junior is not going anywhere."

"And I can bank on that, right?" Becky snorted a little, winking even.

"Exactly, sweetheart. And don't you forget it."

"It's just that it's Hell in a Cell. You heard Mick talk about his experiences in it; he nearly got murdered against the Undertaker, and you're just so calm even if it could happen to you."

"Bex, I - _we_ \- asked for it. I can't think about Mick's story, Undertaker's, or even Roman Reigns's, and I sure as hell can't think about any of the what-ifs; I can only focus on defending my title and finally kick Charlotte off her throne to take my rightful place on top where I belong."

"But, your back - "

"I am putting everything on the line so that I _can_ defend my title, and that's that. No one is going to stop me from creating and upholding my legacy; not Charlotte, not Mick, not you, and certainly not my body."

Becky was quiet for a moment at that. Seconds later, she smiled at her best friend, her face finally warming up and letting her know everything was okay. "You know what, you're right, and I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to win. I do believe that! But I just thought I'd let you know that someone wants to look after you…" She rubbed her elbow a little bit, her eyes falling.

Sasha's face softened up at that, the two besties suddenly holding hands over the top of the table to calm the other's nerves. Deep down, even Sasha had to admit that she had her nerves going into this match - how could she not? - but she couldn't think about that. Not if she wanted to win, that is. She didn't know what to expect but once that steel comes down on them, she was confident that she would know what to do.

"I just love you a lot, y'know, Sash?"

"I love you, too, sister."

"But you're going to kick ass; I'm confident of that. Kick _lass_ if you will."

"Oh, you know it, like a boss!"

The two ladies smiled lightly, their gazes meeting one another and not daring to look away. There was something there, and they both could feel it… a twang in the heart, a rush of blood to their faces. They had always been so close, and this was no different.

Sasha went into Hell in a Cell with a game plan in mind. She shut her mind off and allowed herself to be one with the world around her. The locker room was empty and dark at this time, so she could find peace quite easily, slipping into her mind to meditate for a little while. The clock struck 10:30pm, and she knew she was being called.

Becky slipped into the arena, wanting to watch the Raw-exclusive pay-per-view. The matches were all solid - she was excited to see her sister Bayley pick up her first pay-per-view win as a singles competitor, Kevin Owens versus Seth Rollins was a violent, dramatic masterpiece, and before the orange haired champion knew it, it was main event time. Her heart skipped a few beats at the thought of seeing Sasha being slammed against the unforgiving steel of the Cell. Charlotte came out first in a beautiful gold and black lace robe - on top of a throne, no less - while Sasha drove out in her Brooklyn car, wearing red and camouflage gear. She really was preparing for a war.

The two competitors were in the ring then, staring up at the steel cell up above; did they truly understand what they were getting themselves into? Too late to turn back now. Bex had to choke back the lump forming in her throat at the sight of astonishment and fear on Charlotte and Sasha's faces; it was up to them now to compete, and time for Becky to just sit back and watch.

And watch she did, partly in cheers (when Sasha got the upper hand, of course) and in horror; she was positive that they were going to absolutely kill each other. The end drew near and Sasha was sure to gain the upper hand in order to finish the match. It was coming, and everyone could feel it. Chairs were bent, (a) table was broken, other tables were scattered around the ring… there was nothing left to accomplish here. It was time for Sasha to retain.

Charlotte grabbed the exhausted champion and threw her like a rag doll onto a table; the shot looked brutal however it didn't break even if it budges a little. The challenger did it once again for good measure, this time Sasha sliding down the table and falling onto her knees, staring weakly at the ring board in front of her. She was dazed, the shots clearly rocked her, and yet she didn't get time to process this.

Natural Selection.

One, two, three.

The life had been absolutely sucked out of the room. People beside Becky were hysterically sobbing while others were dead silent. The Lass Kicker herself stared at the ring in utter shock, her expression frozen with her pupils dilated and jaw dropped. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't move; her hands gripped the barricade as she had stood immediately up at the end result, her knuckles turning white. Did that happen..? No, she was just imagining it… but no matter how much she blinked all she saw was Charlotte with the title and her hand being raised in the air. Bex pinched herself, and nothing changed. This was real. Referees stormed to the ring once the Cell was risen, surrounding Sasha and slowly helping her to the back. Now the tears threatened to fall; the sight was too much for the fiery orange head, and she immediately booked it backstage in order to find her other half.

Sasha could barely see straight, her vision distorted as the world around her spun in every direction. In her hands was no championship. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to the point where she nearly tore open the thin skin; she fought as hard as she could and did as she said she was going to do - put her body on the line - but she wasn't strong enough to beat Charlotte. She had done it time and time again, in NXT, on the Main Roster… but tonight? She failed. She struggled to hold back her whimpers of despair as she was helped out of the ring. _'Becky, I need you…'_

"Sasha!" Becky called to her, but no answer, just a bunch of nameless people walking around and in her way. A walk turned into a jog turned into a sprint; where was she? Give her a sign, damn it; she needed a direction to go in.

It took several minutes, but Becky eventually found the trainer's room, and her Team B.A.E. partner. "Sasha," she gasped her name, a look of pure devastation on her face. Sasha, who was hunched over in excruciating pain with her hair in her face, glanced up at Becky. Her face was swollen, red, and splotchy; the Smackdown Champ could see faint imprints from the chains on her cheeks as well as her back.

"Becky…" Her voice was weak and strained, something Bex thought she'd never hear out of her. The trainer pressed a cold pack of ice against her lower back where the pain was centered, and she cried out in pain, biting down hard on her bottom lip again.

 _'Be strong, Bex,'_ The Lass Kicker told herself. _'You have to be for her.'_ She coughed under her breath to get rid of the temptation to cry, and entered the room. "You look like you've been through hell," she said, forcing herself to crack a smile.

Sasha snorted, slightly rolling her eyes in response. "Ya think?"

"Sorry, tryin' to lighten the mood." Becky sat next to her on the chair, inhaling deeply. A few moments of silence passed between the two. "I'm proud of you."

"Becky…" Sasha scoffed a little, knowing full well that her partner was going to do the best to cheer her up, even if she felt like she didn't earn it.

"I mean it," Bex said almost immediately. "I mean it when I say I'm proud of you; I truly, one-hundred-percent am proud of you. You did what no other woman in WWE history did."

"Except beat Charlotte on a pay-per-view," the pink haired beauty mumbled. The disappointment she felt in herself caused her to tremble, making her feel worse than any physical pain could do to her.

"But you will."

"When exactly? At Roadblock? Royal Rumble? 'Mania?" Sasha couldn't help but laugh a little. "I _know_ I can beat her, but there's a curse on me, Becky. I'm cursed. I can't win at pay-per-views for some reason, but she always can as a singles competitor. I'm just another name on Sasha's list of championship defeats; this is so goddamn humiliating. I lost my streak, I lost my title, and I lost my edge."

"Sasha Banks, you look at me right now and slap yourself back to reality," Becky said with a bit of a growl in her voice. Sasha did look up at her mainly out of surprise; Bex was speaking in such a commanding way, one she hasn't heard in a long time. "None of that matters in the long run, alright? You are not defined by some undefeated streak or title reign, but you know what does? The history you have made. I know you care deeply about leaving a legacy, and guess what? You do that all the time. Down in NXT, facing Bayley in the first ever Women's Main Event in Takeover history, plus an Iron Woman match with her. Plus our Triple Threat Mania Match for the brand new Women's Championship, main-eventing Raw, winning the championship twice, and main-eventing a WWE pay-per-view for the first time ever… and inside the Cell!" By the time she finished listing all of the Boss's accomplishments, she had tears running down her face… as did the Boss herself. "Can't you see this, Sash? You don't need to win titles to create a legacy; what you have done in four short years with the company speaks well beyond that. You are amazing and the best there is; this loss does not define you and never will. If this is where you are at now, Sash… imagine where you're gonna be in another four years."

Naturally, the two ladies had sunk into each other, their hands holding the other's and tangled in an embrace. Becky pressed her forehead against Sasha's and vice versa. Ther trainer left the room in order to get more ice and some painkillers, and did not see the situation flourishing between the two ladies.

"I am so proud of you…" Becky mumbled, squeezing Sasha's hands. Closer and closer the two got, and they couldn't stop themselves; they were in too deep at this point.

Sasha closed the gap between the two moments after Becky whispered sweet confidence boosters to her, her full lips capturing those of the Lass Kicker's. It was soft at first, but it didn't take much time at all for Becky to return the kiss. She made sure to be tender as to not cause any more pain for her; Bex's hands pressed gently against Sasha's full face as the Boss placed her hands on the Irish Maiden's hips. They melted into each other, clenching clothes and strands of hair as the two finally gave into their sweet desire for the other woman. Sasha pulled away but not too much; her lips were still centimeters away.

"I love you…" she whispered, and Bex knew she wasn't saying it as a friend.

"I love you, too." Bex smiled reassuringly, causing Sasha to smile as well. She gazed into the dark eyes of her partner-in-crime and counted her blessings. Her strength, support, and magic came from this woman who hailed from Ireland… they joked about being a couple while they were in Team B.A.E. together - Sasha even tweeted they needed couples' therapy - and now here they were, years later and kissing each other. It was the most natural thing that the Boss had ever felt, and now that she kissed someone she loved, she wanted to do it again. And again. Never getting enough.

"Get back here…" Sasha muttered, kissing the fiery-orange headed wrestler again, allowing herself to deepen it and kiss harder to which Becky happily matched, as she always did.

And that's why they worked so well together… they matched each other, in intensity, in the ring, and in love. Sasha pressed herself against Becky more, just wanting to feel that closeness; her arms were steady and strong around the Boss's body, keeping her close and never wanting to let go. Hands rested on hips and in hair again, as the two of the Four Horsewomen kept each other in an embrace. Breathless, they were, daring not to part.

"I'll never let you go again…" Becky mumbled against Sasha's lips, kissing her again.

"I never want you to…" Sasha replied.

Bex pulled away for just a moment. "Does this mean…"

"...you're mine?" They didn't even need to speak; they could read each other's minds.

"...and you're mine?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." They both smiled against the other's lips, gently going for another kiss, a short one this time.

"I want you to myself, Bex…"

"Myself you shall have, Sash… for as long as you want."

"That's always."

"Then you'll always have me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way…"


End file.
